


The Sound Of Silence

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't make her anymore happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Silence

Sometimes in the quiet, if she closes her eyes and focuses, she can feel him.

Floating through the vortex in his TARDIS at infinite miles per hour, she can feel the chase of his adventures as he cruises from one to the next with assured danger.

She gave it up long ago, but that doesn't mean she can't still feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. If she told the kids, they would think she's lost it.

The wind picks up, and she doesn't have to open her eyes to know that he's there.

It couldn't make her any happier.


End file.
